Victorious Meets Percy Jackson
by fizzydrink698
Summary: When the Victorious gang find out they're demi-gods, things take a turn for the strange. And from strange to worse, they find out the Titans are rising AGAIN. NOT PERCY/TORI ROMANCE KINDA...THING! Rated T because I'm always paranoid.
1. Character Intro

Victorious meets Percy Jackson

Characters

Intro:

**Tori Vega**: Daughter of Zeus, which explains her rivalry with Jade. She has long, wavy brown hair, and great cheekbones. She's kind, sweet and very talented, and a fiercely loyal friend. She can control certain electrical charges. Her voice, if fully concentrated, can act as an electrical impulse (like the ones in the brain) and can knock people out or (to an extent) make people do something (for example, if she wanted them to go to sleep, they'll immediately lie down on a bed, and have less energy). And because she is close to Aphrodite (who pretends to be her hairdresser) she can, to some extent, Charmspeak (and her hair is awesome!).

**Cat Valentine**: Daughter of Demeter. Her unnatural red hair appeals to bumblebees and butterflies, not only because of her mother, but also due to its flower-like appearance. She's very happy-go-lucky, and loves to be outdoors, especially parks. She can manipulate plants in whatever way she wants, and she can, to an extent, control the earth, creating very minor earthquakes, droughts, and minor floods.

**Jade West**: Daughter of Hades, which explains her rivalry with Tori. She has long black hair, with blue highlights and a very pale pallor. She usually wears black, and can be very vengeful and spiteful. But she (if she wants to be) can be very kind to her friends, and would never betray them. Her relationship with Beck Oliver is peculiar, but manages to withstand interference from Aphrodite or Hades.

**Andre Harris**: Son of Apollo. Due to his father's musical talents, Andre is highly talented, musical wise. He is black, and with dark brown dread-locks. He was given a magic portable piano that he can carry in his pocket. When it's played, it can lull nearly anything to sleep. When the piano joins with Tori Vega's voice, everything within twenty yards drops down asleep. He's also a very good at archery, because of his father's talents. And he can see the future (this is extremely limited, but still counts as a skill).

**Beck Oliver**: Son of Aphrodite. Because of this, he has remarkably good looks, particularly his hair, which is his best feature. He is, unlike other Aphrodite camp members, very kind and laid-back, in an effortlessly cool kind of way. He is always up for helping others, especially his friends when they're in need. He can fluently speak French, since it's the language of love, and can Charmspeak, only to a greater extent than Tori. His relationship with Jade is very peculiar, and it's only because Beck repeatedly shows respect to his mother that she allows the relationship to happen.

**Robbie Shapiro**: Son of Hermes. This explains his ability to manage to sneak unnoticeably around, and spy on people *cough* Tori and Trina *cough*. It also explains his expert ability when it comes to inventions and technology (due to Hermes inventing the Internet). Robbie is quite shy and not very self-confident. He frequently worries about what other people think of him, and whenever a girl shows him _any _interest, he tends to babble and overreact.


	2. Chapter 1: No Homework Makes Me Harpy

Victorious Meets Percy Jackson

Chapter One

Tori's POV

Mmm, lunch. I thought, as I bit into my chicken Panini. My favourite lesson. I watched Cat and Andre talk about their mutual love of ice-cream. They were currently discussing the pro's and con's of Strawberry Swirl Ice-Cream. Andre apparently was against strawberry ice-cream, saying there are healthy things, and there are unhealthy things. You can't have them both. Cat, however, was all for it.

Beck and Jade joined the table seconds later, and they were arguing.

"Nothing happened!" Beck stated, setting down his tray. Jade slammed hers.

"Miss Irvine didn't give you any homework! Everyone else did! Of course she has a crush on you!" Jade glowered.

"All I did was explain I can't do homework tonight! And then she just...didn't...give...me...any," Beck heard his words properly. "Oh."

"Yeeaahhh..." Jade said, sarcastically.

"Guys? Guys? Stop-" No one was listening to me. "Guys?" I got quite mad, I wanted to tell them about the new song Andre and I were working on, but they were too busy arguing. "GUYS!"

Then something quite strange happened. My fork started wobbling, slowly, but surely, then my knife, then my spoon. They started to vibrate, and thin yellow strikes of electricity started soaring through them, crackling. Beck started to notice, and my anger was gone, replaced by embarrassment, and the cutlery stopped. Beck looked at me, a questioning look on his face, but he turned back to Jade.

"What is it, Tori?" Andre asked.

"Err," I forgot what I was about to say in the moment. "Never mind," I hastily took a bite of my Panini, hoping the conversation would turn away from me.

Cat picked up her strawberry ice-cream, and stared into the middle distance. Andre, tapped her shoulder, to snap her out of it.

"Sorry, what were you guys-" Andre started to say, then shivered right through, a certain look in his brown eyes.

"Andre?" I asked. "Andre?"

"Principal Eikner.." Andre started to say, but was drowned out by a large announcement.

"_Attention students! Lunch has been cut short due to Mr Sikowitz's suggestions (damn coconut visions).Therefore please continue to your next lessons," _Principal Eikner's voice boomed out.

"I guess we're going to class. Come on Andre," I nodded my head to Improv, believe it or not.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he hurried, not commenting on his strange blurting of Principal Eikner's name, mentioned just before his announcement. Strange coincidences...

Cat POV

Strawberry ice-cream...I thought. Yum. I wonder why lunch was cancelled. I never finished my ice-cream! I entered Improv with my friends, to an empty class. Oh well, maybe Sikowitz is late. Did he do what my brother did, and break his leg when he was sleeping. I hope he's OK. What if he's not? Poor Sikowitz, is he in hospital? What if he needs an operation? Will he pull through? Did they not give him anaesthetic? Did they give him too much? What if they did? What if the last time I ever saw him, he was drinking coconut milk out of a straw? I can't go to his funeral, black clashes with my hair! I'll look like a red-headed penguin! Sikowitz can't be dead, can he?

"Is Sikowitz dead?" I asked, hysterically.

"No, Cat. I think he's just late," Beck soothed, and I suddenly felt really calm, and relaxed. That's weird, I thought dreamily.

"Well, well, well. Somehow, I knew it was you six. I just never imagined how easy it would be," Principal Eikner strolled in. Only, he looked different. Was it just me, or was his arms twitching? And his nose was getting bigger. "All I had to do was change the pitch so no normal mortal could hear it. Now, Half-Bloods. Prepare to DIE!"

Then Principal Eikner really changed. His nose became a beak, and feathers emerged out of his arms. He started cawing, and his eyes turned murderous. My calmness and relaxedness went away, and was replaced with fear. And then, he charged.

Andre's POV

If I remember right, it was Beck Eikner went for first. And I was about to try and stop this bird, when Tori growled. Literally. She ran at the bird, with a chair in her arm, and started attacking it. The metal chair became electrified, and Eikner got shocked. A large yellow bolt of electricity ran through the chair and into Eikner's body. He screamed, half in pain, half in fury. He charged at Tori, and slammed her to the ground. Beck quickly punched Eikner in the face, and Eikner recoiled, giving Tori time to get away.

Cat stared at it, and screamed. When that scream started, plants smashed through the windows from the gardens, and from Sikowitz's plant pots. Tulips, roses and dandelions were bursting through, growing thicker, and thornier. The stems coiled around the bird, and Cat remained terrified, her stare fixated on the plants. They twisted, and mutated into strange vines and brambles, growing round Eikner.

Beck looked at Cat very surely, and spoke in level, controlled voice. "Cat, calm down."

Cat stopped screaming, and actually looked relaxed.

Jade, who was getting angrier and angrier actually roared at Eikner. The ground started shaking, and Eikner was starting to get free. Jade picked up a rocky spike from the ground, and drove it right through him. Eikner erupted into yellow dust.

Just then, a blonde teenage girl and a black-haired teenage boy crashed through the window. The girl was wielding a bronze knife, with her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a blue-gray, and they were focused on the yellow dust pile on the ground. She realized what it was, and looked back at the boy, confused. The boy had a bronze sword that came out of nowhere, and had blue-green eyes. They were both wearing orange t-shirts, and armour, and the girl had a necklace on. It had six beads, and a silver ring. Why anyone would wear a necklace to fight monsters is beyond me.

"Wow. You took on a full-grown Harpy by yourselves? asked the boy, whistling.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. And this is Percy. Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 2: Ponies, Cabins and Horse Guy

Victorious Meets Percy Jackson

Chapter Two

Tori's POV

"Yeah. Great to meet you and all that, but why did our principal turn into a giant freakin' bird?" Jade asked, gesturing with her black lacy-glovened hands. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance that I didn't understand.

"We'll explain later, but right now, we need to go. Everyone, follow us," Percy's voice was so instructive that no one refused. We all jumped through the broken window of Hollywood Arts, and ran into the back alley next to it. It was deserted, with it being the middle of the day and scorching. I was wearing shorts and everything. Percy did a strange kinda whistle, and we waited. Annabeth was whispering fiercely with Percy, trying to get her point across, but they were so quiet, I could only hear a mixture of our names in the conversation.

Then, as if by magic, eight ponies came out of nowhere. The leader, was chocolate coloured, and had brown eyes with long lashes. Her seconds-in-commands were at her flanks, one jet-black, with a bit of blue at the tips of the mane, one rose-coloured with a red mane. The two behind them were definitely guys just by looking at them. One was dark brown, it's mane was plaited, and had dark brown eyes. The other was one of the best-looking horses I ever saw. It was a sort of light brown, like a tan, and it had a soft, luscious silky black-haired mane, with brown eyes. The three at the back were the last ones to land. The middle one, that almost fell over, had a frizzy black mane and was quite light in colour. The other two were obviously Percy's and Annabeth's.

I approached the leader, who nickered gently and nuzzled its nose into my hand. Percy watched me, and whispered to Annabeth.

"You don't think Dad ever-"

"It's unlikely, but possible."

I mounted the horse, only to realize it wasn't a horse. It had wings. Huge wings.

I saw Cat chatting to her horse, and the horse nickered back, as if they were best friends. Cat seemed to really bond with animals. And plants come to think of it.

"Ready?" asked Percy, once we all sat on our chosen steed. We all nodded. Percy did that weird whistle again, and I was jerked forward. A huge rush of adrenalin powered through me, like a rollercoaster about to drop. I couldn't see anything around me, just a grey fog, but I had the feeling we were going _very _fast. I felt the horse's wing joint move, so I could tell we were flying.

Then, with a large thump on the ground, we all fell off our horses, excluding Percy and Annabeth. We had landed. I managed to scramble up quickly, so no one could see my face-plant in mud, and quickly wiped the mud on my face away with the edge of my sleeve. I looked around, trying to see why we landed, but we were at the base of a hill, and all I could see was something shining at the top of it. We rode our horses up the hill. Well, they weren't exactly horses.

"Percy, what exactly are these?" I asked.

"Pegasi."

"Got it."

It felt like years before we reached the top of the hill, but when we finally did, I looked at the scene below us. It was incredible. There was a white marble gateway, with 'Camp Half-Blood' on it, and Camp Half-Blood itself was spectacular. I could see a grey mountain that people were climbing, with lava running down its sides. There was a marble pavilion where people were eating, and a large open-roofed stadium, so I could plainly see and hear swords clanging, and people cheering. There was a forest circling the camp, and a few people were walking around its outskirts. At the far end of the camp was a golden-sanded beach. But the most amazing thing of all were the twenty-one cabins, arranged in a Ω shape. They shone in the daylight.

"Alright," Annabeth said, clapping her hands together. "Who wants a group tour?"

Everyone put their hand up, even Jade, who was focusing on the stadium. Percy and Annabeth set down the hill, all of us following them. Percy pointed out the main buildings.

"There's the rock-climbing wall. Be careful of the lava if you go too slow. Over there's the cafeteria, where we have our meals and burn our offerings," Offerings? "And over there is the sword arena, which is usually used for archery and other physical classes. And, best of all, those are the cabins."

We stopped in the centre courtyard, looking at them. Cabin 1 was made of pure white marble, with a shimmering bronze door. It was easily the largest cabin, and the grandest, with its thick white columns and fancy lightning-bolt decor. Cabin 2 was more graceful, with peacock decor and flowers climbing up the columns. Cabin 3 had a low roof, but it was longer space-wise. It was made of blue marble, with shells and coral decor. Cabin 4 looked like it was made of real grass, and tomato vines with plump fresh tomatoes were circling it. Cabin 5 was entirely different. It was badly painted red, with barbed wire over the roof, and a stuffed boar's head above the door. It looked almost as mean as Jade. Cabin 6 was silvery-gray, with an owl carving above the doorway, and plain white curtains hung in the windows. Cabin 7 looked ordinary, but the sunlight hit it, and it looked like solid gold and quite hard to look at without your eyes hurting. Cabin 8 was a shimmery silver, and looked beautiful, but empty. Cabin 9 was made of red and brown brick, with a large chimney and solid metal door. It looked like a tiny factory. Cabin 10 was just plain beautiful. It had white-and-blue chequered pattern, and white pillars. There were latticed curtains and carnations on the window sills. It looked like Supermodel Heaven. Cabin 11 was very worn-looking, with peeling brown paint. Cabin 12 looked swarmed with grape vines, and had purple walls you could see faintly through them. The other cabins weren't quite as fancy, except for Cabin 13, which was a deep black colour, with flickering flamed torches set around it. And a skull above the doorway.

"Err, Percy? Why is this Camp called Camp Half-Blood?" Andre asked.

"You guys don't know? Well, you know the old Greek Gods? They're real, and alive and kicking right now. And sometimes, they have affairs with mortals, and, well, we're the result of that."

"You mean, all these kids' parents are..."

"Greek gods, yep," Annabeth popped the 'p' on it.

"And we're supposed to be..."

"Half-bloods? Mmm-hmm. I'm surprised you guys haven't been claimed yet. Well, we'll find out at the bonfire," I looked up, and saw it was already dark. The tour had taken longer than I thought. Percy led us to a camp fire, where the fire, once been a neutral green, turned orange with curiosity of the six new campers that had arrived.

"Well done. Six new demi-gods. Now that's a record. Sit down, and new campers, sit there," a bearded man on a horse pointed to an empty bench. We all sat down, aware of the hundreds of pairs of eyes fixated on us.

A large man with a brown beard came up to the podium.

"Hello everyone bla-bla-bla. As you noticed we have new campers whoop-diddy-doo. They will be placed momentarily in Cabin 21, the spare cabin etc. Chiron asked me to remind you that the wall is temporarily closed while they fix the lava pipe yadda-yadda. Now let's all sing a song and go away, back to the cabins."

The campers started singing a song, so I tried to sing along as well. Suddenly, everyone stopped singing, and looked at me. I blushed, wondering what I did wrong, and even the horse-guy and beard-guy stared at me. Or rather, looked above me. There, glistening, was a dark grey shield, and a yellow lightning-bolt diagonally across it.

"Change of plan. Miss Vega will be residing in Cabin 1," Horse-Guy said.

The campers all left, still looking at me. I saw Percy talking to Annabeth, and I managed to grab him.

"Percy, why am I in Cabin 1?" I asked.

"You were just claimed then. The shield thing? That was your father claiming you."

"So my dad is..."

"Zeus."

"Woah."

I headed back to Cabin 1, and saw the large statue of Zeus in the centre of the room. I picked the nearest bed, and lay down on it, too tired to keep awake. It had been one weird day.


	4. Chapter 3: Flag Attack And Cheesy Rhymes

Victorious Meets Percy Jackson

Chapter Three

Beck's POV

The next morning, I woke up, expecting to be in my RV, when I realized I was in a cabin for demi-gods. That was a shocker.

I quickly washed and dressed, hoping to still catch breakfast, since Annabeth mentioned it finished at nine. I went back into the bedroom, and saw Andre and Cat already changed. Andre had on a grey shirt and a striped hoodie with jeans, and Cat had on jeans and a pink t-shirt with a cat on the back.

"Are waiting for Jade?" Cat asked, looking at the sleeping Jade.

"Nah. We'll miss breakfast if we wait, and she'd kill us if we woke her up."

So we went down the cafeteria, where Tori was poking her cheese with a fork, trying to get it into smaller chunks. She was so busy with her cheese, she didn't notice us until we sat down at the table with her. She looked up and beamed.

"Hey guys!" she grinned. "How are things?"

"Lonely without you Tor," Andre laughed. "We miss your snoring."

"I don't snore!" Tori objected.

"Hey, are you the Zeus girl?" a camper asked Tori.

"Um, yeah?"

"Here's your schedule. Oh, and for the undecided ones, here," he handed us schedules. "Head straight to your next class after you've eaten."

"I got, Archery, Pegasus Riding, Greek Mythology, Volleyball, Firework-making, Free time and, Capture The Flag? What've you guys got?" Tori asked.

"Archery, Ancient Greek, Greek Mythology, Weapon-Making, Store Checks, Free Time and Capture The Flag. What _is _Capture The Flag?"

"Capture The Flag is a competition between the cabins," Percy showed up, behind us. "You'll find out more this afternoon," And with that, he left for his classes.

"OK then. C'mon guys. I have a feeling Archery's not gonna wait for us," Andre stood up, and the rest of us followed us.

Tori POV

My hands were blackened with firework powder, which I tried to rub off, but to no avail. I sat at the Big Tree in the Centre Courtyard, with Cat, Andre and Robbie, just talking and chilling. And for a while, things almost seemed normal. Like we were back at Hollywood Arts. After everything we went through at Hollywood Arts, after all that's happened there, I might never see it again. And that sucked.

"The Dinners here are much better than the ones back home," Andre said, smiling.

"Why? Because you're served by gorgeous Tree Nymphs?" I teased. Then I turned serious. "Guys? Have you gotten any closer to figuring out who your parent is?"

"Well, I'm awesome at Archery. So it could be Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Robbie's good with weapons, so it might be Hephaestus, God of the Forge, or Hermes, whose great with technology or even Ares, God of War. It's hard to think about really."

"Yeah, it's tough. I mean, you go from two loving parents, to having one that you don't even know who they are. It's a big transition. But let's not focus on that. Let us focus on... the fact we're late for Capture The Flag!" Robbie realized, and ran towards the woods, Andre and I following.

"Campers! Ready for Capture The Flag?" asked Horse-Guy, who I found out was called Chiron.

There was a great roar of approval from everyone.

"Now, to our new campers, let me explain the rules. The Creek is the Boundary line, and the whole of the forest can be used. All magical items are allowed. Flags must not be hidden and must be prominently displayed, with no more than two guards who stand no closer than ten yards of the flag. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may _not _be bound and gagged. And remember, no killing or maiming," Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie and I gulped at that last one. Jade just looked disappointed.

"Now, teams. Blue: Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, Nemesis, Hypnos, Hades, Hebe and Cabin 21. Red: Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Iris, Nike, Tyche, Hecate. You have five minutes to get to your team's starting point, and then the games begin."

I ran with the other Blues to a clearing in the woods. There was a blue flag flickering there. A really large guy called Jake took charge.

"Alright. Aphrodites, stay with the Hephaestus Cabin. Demeters, I'll need a large bramble of thorns and spikes and nettles and stuff surrounding the clearing once we leave. Apollos, get in the trees, those arrows need to be shot from high up. Hypnos Cabin, have you got the Sleeping Draughts I asked? Good. Fill the arrowheads with them. Hades, try your raising the dead, but only if we're losing. Nemesis, fight with Aphrodites and Hephaestus Cabins. Hebes, help Demeter with the plants. 21s, use whatever talents you have, and stay with the fighting. Oh, and Sparky?" Jake asked me. "Your dad is the God of Lightning, so you must have some electricity with you. Try electrifying the water. I don't want Percy to use his skills. OK? Let's go."

I was completely afraid, but I clutched my borrowed sword, and ran with Andre and Beck once the bell sounded. One Demeter and one Hephaestus stayed behind to guard, while we ran ahead. We were about halfway through when we saw the Reds. I tried to Electrify, but it didn't work. I guess I'd just have to use my skills. Thank goodness Mom made me take self-protection classes at home.

A guy in front was charging at me, an Ares, and swung his sword, I dodged, keeping on my toes. I managed to disarm him, and tossed his sword blade-first into the river, down to the bottom. He ran after it, shrieking in anger.

I managed to keep on my feet, and before long, Beck and I managed to get through the main fight, Andre was behind, trying to defend the flag. And that's when we were ambushed.

There were five Ares Cabin members, each with a heavy sword in their hands. We ran, trying to dodge them, but two held me down, and three got Beck. They punched me hard in the stomach, and they hit Beck across the face.

"I'm gonna ruin that pretty-boy face of yours," the Ares guy grinned.

And that's when I snapped. My fear turned to anger, and I growled in fury. Electric coursed through their swords and shocked them burning their hands, and I managed to blast the other three with it. Leaving them stunned, Beck and I got up and ran.

"No maiming!" I shouted behind me at them.

We got to a clearing, and there was Percy, grinning. He had his bronze sword out.

"I'm really sorry guys, because this is only competitive, and I really think you guys are great. But I can't let you take the flag."

"Then, we'll just have to prove you wrong," I said, my anger still hadn't died away, and I put my hand out to the water, and electricity came out, making the water crackle. Percy looked worried, but still attacked. I managed to dodge him, while Beck took him on. I got round the corner and saw the flag. But I also saw the largest, second-most-meanest (you can guess who's the meanest) girl I ever saw.

"You're going down, Sparky," she glowered. "Down, down, down."

_Even if the sky is falling down. _Somehow, Jay Sean's lyrics got into my head, when the girl ran at me. The swings of her spear reminded me of the beat in the song, and I actually started singing.

"_Are you down, down, down, down, down? Down, down, down, down," _And something really strange happened. The girl's eyes drooped, and within seconds she fell asleep. A certain quote got in my head. _Music soothed the savage beast. _The beast part was right, anyway. I picked up the red flag and waved it whooping. I ran back through the trees, loving Percy's bewildered expression and Beck's amused expression as he followed and caught up to me. We got to the Main Fight, and the Blues started to cheer they all followed me as we waved the flag and started chanting.

"You got the flag? That's great! We got back the Nike that dented my armour plate!" Andre cheered.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, that Nike hit me here," Andre pointed to his dented shoulder. "And the dent won't disappear!"

"Andre, why are you rhyming?" I asked.

"I don't know, that much is true, and now it's driving me cuckoo!" he exclaimed. "I can't say the colour between red and yellow, and I can't become happy or mellow! I can't say a word that cannot rhyme, and this rhyming should be a crime!"

Chiron smiled. "I believe, Mr Harris. You have been claimed by Apollo, God of Poetry, the Sun, Prophecies and Music."

"That fits," I smiled. You'd have to be blind, deaf and crazy not to believe Andre was gifted musically.

"So, Mr Harris, you will reside in Cabin 7. I will have Mr Solace show you to your cabin."


	5. Chapter 4: Missing Life and Mr Pinky Pie

**A.N: I do not own Percy Jackson or Victorious, even though it's pretty obvious, because I'm a girl. Dan Schneider and Rick Riordan are boys. Comprende?**

**And I'm sorry that I didn't add this on to the character thing, but it's kinda important, and I've gotten a review about it. Basically, some of you want to know why Tori has Charmspeak, even though her dad is Zeus. Well, basically (and I think I read this in the books somewhere) when a god/goddess favours a demi-god, they can grant them a gift, or ability, or something like that. Aphrodite admired Tori for not only her looks, but her heart, and decided to grant Tori the ability (which will also help her son in the future, hint hint) of Charmspeak.**

Chapter 4

Tori's POV

Ever since Andre had been claimed, things had changed. Suddenly, instead of bonding over homework and dance routines, we were bonding over swords and Greek Mythology. And the scariest part is…

We were getting used to it.

Suddenly, Andre was helping me with archery, not writing songs. Beck was talented in sword-fighting, not acting. Cat was…well, Cat. She was still the bubbly girl she always was, but even now she's babbling on in Ancient Greek.

As much as I'm happy that everyone is adjusting, and enjoying Camp Half-Blood, there's a part of me that misses my old family, my old friends, my old life.

I sighed. I was sat in one of the trees on the edge of the forest. I've always had a thing for climbing trees, for being close to the sky. I get why now. I leant my head back against the tree trunk, savouring the ever-present sunlight.

"Hey," a voice came from below, on the ground.

I looked through the branches and leaves to see Percy, smiling up at me. "Mind if I come up?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Pull up a branch."

Percy smiled, and hoisted himself up onto the lowest branch, before climbing higher. Within seconds, he was sitting next to me. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," I lied.

Percy tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow. "We both know that's a lie. Come on," he nudged my arm with his shoulder. "Tell me what's up."

I sighed again. "It's just…it's all so _different _now. I keep waking up in the morning expecting to be in my room, ready for another day at Hollywood Arts."

"I'm guessing you loved that school."

"I really did. I know lots of people say that when they talk about their friends or teachers they like at school, but I really did love Hollywood Arts. The feeling you get when you entered the doors, surrounded by colour. People dancing on the stairs, or people singing by the lockers, and feeling like you're part of a family."

I sniffed, holding back tears. "Did anyone tell you how I got into the school?"

"Andre mentioned something about a showcase?" Percy asked, his sentence sounding like a question.

"Yeah. The Big Showcase was a performance the school put on. Lots of talent scouts and agents would come to see if there were any 'superstars' in the making," I laughed. "My sister was entered in it, but she had an allergic reaction to some singing tea, and I performed instead. The school actually offered me a place. And do you know what? I refused."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

I laughed again. "I refused, because I was insecure about my singing. But Andre didn't want to see me lose this opportunity, so he actually went on stage, and asked the audience what they thought. When they cheered, it was honestly one of the best moments of my life. To know that I was good at something…" I trailed off.

"And now, you can't really go back because you killed your principal," Percy finished for me.

"Well, when you put it like _that…_"

Percy looked me in the eyes. "Listen, Tori. Being a demi-god can really suck sometimes. You're hounded by bloodthirsty monsters, you usually never see your god parent, and sometimes you lose a friend, or have a friend betray you," Percy had a distant look in his eyes, thinking about something. "And sure, nearly all children of the Big Three die before they reach twenty-five."

"Wow. Way to reassure me," I rolled my eyes.

"But," Percy continued. "You also get accepted when you come here. You realise that you're not some loser with dyslexia and ADHD; you're a demi-god, someone important. The friends you make here are the friends you have for life. So as much as the bad parts of being a demi-god ruin your life, the good parts make up for it."

Percy smiled. "Plus, you get awesome powers sometimes. Now come on, sword-fight in the arena, since I know how much you love it."

Cat's POV

I looked in the mirror, unsure whether I should keep my big bow in my hair while I eat, or whether I should take it out. It was soft and silky, which was nice, and it gave me good thoughts sometimes, which was great, but the others looked at me weird when I wore it. Not Tori, of course. She was too nice, but it's like the others didn't think wearing a bow to lunch was normal!

If Jade had blue hair when she ate, why can't I have a bow? It isn't fair! And if bows aren't fair, what is? Are ribbons unfair? But I like ribbons! Especially pink ones. Pinky ribbons! Hey, that was the name of my teddy bear! Well, almost. Old Mr Pinky Pie and I had some good times.

I sniffed, tears in my eyes. I miss Mr Pinky Pie!

I sat on my bed, and pulled my bag out from under my bed. Whenever I was confused, or upset, I looked at my book to make me smile again. I took it out, and opened it.

My book wasn't a _real _book. It was a photo album, from our time at Hollywood Arts, and even before that. I smiled at the picture of me and Jade, when we were about 13. That was the day when Jade first started dating Beck.

He had heard her singing, and complimented her. Jade rejected him a bit first, but then he heard she liked scissors, and bought her a scissor rack, with lots of scissors in it for her birthday, and she had liked him ever since.

"Hey, Cat? You in here?" Jade called from the door. I quickly shoved my album back into my bag, and pushed it under my bed.

"I'm in here!" I called. Jade walked in, dressed in her usual black. Jade really needed some more colour. Maybe some yellow. But then she'll look like a bee, and she doesn't like bees! Why? "Jade, why do you hate bees?"

Jade looked at me funny. "What? Never mind. Karen or whatever he's called wants all the campers at lunch. Apparently no one's allowed to skip it."

"KK!" I smiled, and skipped outside.

Beck and Robbie were at the eating place-thingy. Beck was trying to ignore the weird looks he got from the really pretty girls on another table, and Robbie kept messing with his glasses, the way he always did when he was nervous.

Huh. How do I know that?

"Hi everyone!" I greeted sitting next to Robbie.

"Hey Cat," Beck laughed.

"Hi Cat," Robbie smiled.

A green woman that looked like a tree came up to our table, with some food. "Your lunch."

I took a bit from my plate, did the offering thingy, before digging into my lunch. I love demi-god food. It's not as good as the nectar stuff that I got for my cut arm last week in archery, but it's still pretty tasty.

"Where's Tori?" Robbie asked. We all looked to the Zeus table Tori usually sat at. It was empty.

"Maybe she's late?" I asked.

Beck looked up behind us. "Or maybe she lost track of time with someone."

"What are you-" Jade turned round to see Tori entering the eating room-thingy with Percy. They were laughing at something. He he. Tori loved to laugh. Did Percy make her laugh? Didn't she say she liked guys that made her laugh? Or was it making her happy? Are they the same? What about crying and being sad?

"Guys, is crying and sadness the same thing?" I asked. All three of them turned to look at me, with that funny look on their faces.

"Err…kind of, I think," Beck answered.

"KK!" I smiled, taking another bite of my lunch.

Tori sat at the Zeus table, and Percy sat at the Poseidon table. I wonder why Mr D made it against the rules to sit with people who had a different god parent. And why didn't that include us?

"How come we can sit with other people, but they're not allowed to sit with anyone that aren't their siblings?" Robbie asked. Huh, we must have been thinking the same thing.

"Because the prejudice in this camp is staggering," Jade stated in monotone.

Tori's POV

"Okay, Tori," Percy told me. "When you swing at someone, make sure your elbow stays down. That way you get way more power into the swing. Try it."

I swung at Percy, keeping my elbow down. He blocked it, and parried back. I stopped the parry, and tried to get a good swing in, before Percy twisted the blade with his sword and pulled it out of my hands. Percy grinned in triumph. "And that is how you win. Come on, we need to get to lunch."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't _win._"

"Did too," Percy argued, putting the swords back.

"Did not."

Percy gave me a look as if to say 'Really? We're doing the childish argument thing?' "Did too."

"Did not," I walked with him to the dining pavilion.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Admit it. I won a _little_," Percy replied when we got to the pavilion.

We both started laughing when we entered the pavilion, and I saw Beck, Cat, Jade and Robbie watching us. I looked at Percy. "We'll continue this later."

I sat at the Zeus table, got my lunch and did the offering thing to Zeus. I waved at Andre when he came into the pavilion, and he waved back. The whole 'no cabin members can sit together unless their god parent is the same' thing stunk. I got a weird longing in my stomach. I wanted to sit with my friends.

I miss Hollywood Arts.

I looked back at the smiling faces of Annabeth, Percy and the gang. As much as I was home-sick, I couldn't deny that I liked it here.

Maybe Camp Half-Blood wasn't so bad after all.

**A.N: And there's chapter four for you! Sorry for not posting another chapter in ages, but I was working on my other stories. But I'm back now.**

**And I want to know what you guys think. Should Percy and Tori get together? Yes, no?**

**And who should be claimed next? Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Love and Smiting

**So err...hi guys?**

**Yes, yes I know.**

**WE HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID MONTHS-LONG BREAKS. WE WANT MORE CROSSOVER STUFF! AAAHHHHH *RAISES PITCHFORKS***

**And I'm sorry. I just sort of needed a break to work on my writing. And it turned out longer than I expected. A lot of stuff's happened. LIKE THE FACT THAT VICTORIOUS HAS ENDED! WHAT?**

**And I learnt how to do those line thingies. Yay :)**

**Anyway, here's that long awaited chapter. Hopefully the next wait won't be so soon.**

**Oh, and before I forget, there is now a poll on my profile where you can choose who you want next to be claimed. Make sure to vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Beck's POV

"Nice moves 21," Jake patted me on the back as we walked up the path from the sword arena to the cabins. "Just try to pay attention when you block the opponent."

"Thanks Jake," I shrugged. "I'll see you in Archery?"

"Yep. See ya," Jake waved, before heading towards the Hephaestus cabin. I trudged along the windy path up to Cabin 21, brushing a hand through my hair. Was it weird that I sort of missed wind? It was never windy here, since the weather was manipulated for the strawberries.

The calm solace of the lazy afternoon was nice. Until it was broken by yelling and screaming from Cabin 21. I sighed, and pushed the cabin door open. Just like in Hollywood Arts, I was once again the peace-maker of the group. I guess some things never change.

Inside the cabin, Jade was having a shouting match with Cat and Robbie. Cat looked close to tears, while Robbie was holding onto her with one arm and pointing at Jade with the other. "Guys?"

They carried on shouting. Jade was livid. "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I DON'T NEED YOU TWO TO DECIDE FOR ME!"

"GUYS!" I raised my voice, and three heads turned to face me. I looked at Jade, and noticed her half-packed bag on her bed. Putting two and two together, I turned to Robbie and Cat. "Why don't you two go down to the Big Tree. I think Tori's down there with Annabeth."

They both nodded, Cat trying to hold back her tears as they both hurried out of the cabin. As soon as the door closed, I walked slowly towards Jade. She still had that angry look on her face. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't take this anymore, Beck!" Jade hissed. "All this...this half-blood talking, and monsters, and Greek. I was supposed to be an actress or a singer, not some dorky-looking Greek warrior. This-this isn't what I-I'm supposed to be," her voice started breaking, and I enveloped her in a big hug.

"Hey, calm down," I soothed, rubbing her back. She pressed her face into my shoulder. "I know this is hard Jade. I spent three years getting into Hollywood Arts, remember? And do you remember what you said when I got in?"

"Looks like Hollywood does have a brain after all," Jade sniffed, reminiscing. I smiled at the memory, and pulled her slightly closer.

"And do you remember when you wanted to leave, because no-one wanted to direct your play and you were scared you couldn't be an actress?" I continued. "What did I say?"

"Live for the now, Jade. Because futures change but right now is permanent," Jade muttered, knowing what I was getting at. And hating it.

"Exactly. And then your play was directed by Sikowitz, we met Cat when she played Victim #8 and things got better. Don't you realise that you can't just leave? We'd miss you all. I'd miss you."

"I wasn't going to go alone," Jade argued. "I was going to wait for you. I'd never leave without you. I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled. "Now, do you think you can possibly bear to stay here with us? You never know what might happen."

Jade pouted slightly, but sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I carefully kissed her protruding bottom lip. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

"Hey guys," I smiled as I spotted Cat and Robbie walking towards us.

Cat sniffed. I looked at her, worried. Robbie was holding onto her arm, and didn't exactly look too happy. Cat sat down next to me, and sighed. "Jade wants to leave the camp."

Annabeth's eyes widened slightly. "She can't. She'd get killed before she got five miles away from here."

"She won't listen," Cat pouted.

"But Beck's talking to her," Robbie added, sitting down next to her. "She'll come around."

"Why does she want to leave?" I asked, confused. I would have thought Jade would love it here. All the violence, and the maiming, and the lava. This is like Heaven for Jade. Or Hell. Whichever one she prefers.

"She wants to go home. She doesn't want to be a demi-god," Robbie supplied.

Cat's bottom lip was still quivering. I put on a big smile and patted her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. You know how much Jade loves Beck. If he's staying, she's staying."

A third shadow blocked out the sun from filtering through the tree leaves, and I looked up to see Percy. "Hey guys. I was wondering if I could steal Annabeth from you for a few seconds."

"Why would you need to steal Annabeth?" Cat asked, confused.

"Because I need help with something," Percy smiled.

"Why don't you ask Tori? She _is _your girlfriend."

"Cat!" I shouted, incredulous.

Annabeth and Percy were staring at us both. Annabeth's smile had slipped from her face, while Percy just looked confused. Cat looked between us. "But he is! You guys hang out and laugh and stuff."

"Yeah but...you do that stuff with Ro-" I cut myself off. Maybe that wasn't the best example for Cat. "With Beck. And he has Jade. But does that make him your boyfriend."

"...No," Cat pouted.

"Exactly," I looked up at Percy and Annabeth. "You guys go...do whatever. I'll see you later."

Annabeth's smile was back, as she took Percy's hand. They were honestly the cutest couple I had seen in a long while.

Cat seemed almost back to normal, as she blew a few strands of her red hair away from her face. I looked at Robbie, who was staring at Cat. "Hey Robbie. How's demi-god life treating you?"

"Pretty good," Robbie smiled. "Me and Beck were talking about who our parent might be."

I smiled. "Remember when Andre thought he might be the son of Artemis?"

Robbie chuckled. "Well, you have to cut him some slack. He didn't know she was a Maiden Goddess then."

"I'm surprised she didn't smite him there on the spot."

Cat stood up, smiling again. "Come on Tori. Let's go see Andre."

"Why the sudden plan there, Cat?" Robbie asked.

Cat looked at him confused. "I just wanted to see what he was doing. I like hearing him rhyme all the time."

"Cat...he stopped doing that ages ago."

"Oh Robbie," Cat laughed, poking him in the shoulder. "You're so naive."

"Look who's talking."

"...What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yep. See you guys soon, hopefully. And remember to vote!<strong>


End file.
